Gone
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: Natsu wakes up to discover Lucy, along with Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, and PantherLily gone. And why is Natsu the only one to remember Lucy being apart of Fairy Tail. Is Lucy Heartfilia, Master of the Zodiac the same Lucy Natsu knows, or just an image of Natsu's dear friend. **Rated T for Violence in Later Chapters and Possible Cursing**
1. A Changed Life

**Nerdzz: Hey peoples, this story is gonna be going in a different direction.**

**Natsu: Different direction how?**

**Nerdzz: Read to find out.**

**Natsu: Nerdzz doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu, what are you doing," a blonde girl said. A smile grew on my face when she noticed me.

"I'm trying to see how long I can hang upside down," I replied looking down at the girl from my spot on the tree I was hanging from.

"Well come down, Gray and Erza found a job," she yelled back as she began walking towards the guild hall. I brought myself to a sitting position then dropped down to the ground. I quickly turned to follow the blonde girl into the guild hall.

"Ah, Lucy I see you finally found Natsu," Gray said.

"Did you know he was outside in that tree," Lucy said angrily.

"Calm down Lucy, well here have a look at this job," Erza said passing the paper to me and Lucy.

_**Find and Destroy Group Of Bandits**_

_**Reward 1,000,000 J**_

_**Bandits been terrorising a town of farmers.**_

_**Help wanted immediately.**_

"Just some bandits huh," I said looking over the paper once more. Gray nodded in approval.

"Seems easy enough, when are we heading out," Lucy asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll catch the first train that leaves," Erza said with her arms crossed. Erza further explained the plan for tomorrow until it started to become dark.

"Well, I better be getting home, I need my sleep after all," Lucy said letting out a long, loud yawn.

"Yea, I'm tired too," Gray agreed.

"Fine, remember, tomorrow morning we get on the first train," Erza said before she dismissed us to head home. I walked with Lucy till we arrived at her apartment.

"Well see you tomorrow Natsu," Lucy said with a smile, I smiled back at her.

"See you tomorrow Luce," I said throwing my hand up and walking away. I continued to walk through the night towards my house. It took a good hour for me to get there seeing how Lucy's apartment was out of the way for me. I didn't care though, knowing Lucy got home safely made up for the long walk home. When I walked into the house I saw Happy passed out on the chair. I stretched myself out and laid on my hammock before drifting to sleep.

_"Natsu what are you doing," Lucy said as I dragged her to the train._

_ "We got a job we need to do," I said happily. Lucy had a smile on her face and was laughing when we got on the train._

_ "Geez, took you guys long enough," Gray said with his arms folded as we took our seats next to him and Erza._

_ "Sorry, I woke up late," Lucy said._

_ "No harm done," Erza said._

_ "Hey where's Happy at," Lucy asked me._

_ "Hey wanted to stay and go on a job later with Wendy and Carla," I replied. It seemed the closer we came to our destination the more my surroundings seemed to fade. When we ultimately reached the town where our job was everything was white….._

I awoke in a cold sweat and breathing hard. _What was that dream about, why did everything become white,_ I wondered to myself. I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the day. Happy was still asleep on the chair so I left him there and headed out the door.

I sprinted towards Lucy's apartment trying to get there in time so we could walk to the train station together. A nice breeze flowed through the air, spring felt so nice, the sun was beaming down at me, it's warmth energized me. When I reached Lucy's apartment I stood outside for 10 minutes.

"Lucy!" I yelled up towards her apartment. There was no answer, I called her name out again, still no answer.

"Lucy It's Time To Go!" I called out one last time. When the window opened some stranger peered their head out.

"There's No Lucy, Now Go Away It's Too Early To Be Yelling," the stranger shouted at me.

"You're shouting too," I muttered as I turned to leave._Where's Lucy at then,_ I thought to myself as I ran towards the train station. There was no sign of Erza or Gray when I finally reached the station. "What, Erza said we had to get here to catch the first train, where are they," I said softly as I scanned the area. When I came to the conclusion no one was coming I headed to Fairy Tail. I walked in to see the guild mostly empty, the only people there was Master and Mira.

"Hey Natsu you're up early," Mira said when I walked into the guild.

"Yea, I thought Gray, Erza, Lucy and I were going out on a job this morning but I guess not," I replied taking a seat at the bar.

"You, Gray and Erza teaming up, that would be the strongest team I've ever seen," Mira said with a smile. "But who's this Lucy you're talking about," Mira said puzzled.

"Oh, you know Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial wizard with 10 of the 12 golden zodiac keys," I said.

"Wait, you were going to team up with that Lucy. Natsu, why would she team up with Fairy Tail she hates us," Mira said with a look that said 'are you dumb or something'.

"What are you talking about, she loves Fairy Tail," I said looking at Mira with confusion.

"Natsu, did you hit your head or something, Lucy Heartfilia hates us, where ever you heard that she likes us is a complete lie," Mira said trying to convince me of Lucy's new personality.

"Whatever," I growled, there's no way Lucy hates Fairy Tail, her home. A couple of hours later Erza and Gray walked into the guild.

"Hey did you bail on me or what," I said looking angrily upon the two.

"What you talking about Flame Brain," Gray growled at me.

"I thought we were going on a job this morning and I got up at the crack of dawn to get on the train only to find no one there," I replied.

"Why would I go on a job with you," Gray said looking at me with disgust.

"I think you've had too much to drink Natsu," Erza said in a concerned tone.

"I haven't drank anything yet today," I said angrily. I stormed out of the guild filled with anger and disgust. While walking down the streets of Magnolia I realised how Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and PantherLily wasn't there. Strange that none of them wanted to go to the guild today. Or did it have something to do with why Lucy wasn't there.

"Extra. Extra. Lucy Heartfilia, The Zodiac Master Has Yet Again Defeated One Of Zeref's Demons," a young boy yelled waving a magazine and newspaper.

"I'll take one of each," I said paying the young boy as he handed me the Sorcerers Weekly magazine and the new newspaper. I walked over to the Sakura tree and took a seat before I read the article about Lucy.

_**Lucy Heartfilia, the acclaimed Master of the Zodiac yet again proved why she truly is the 'Master of the Zodiac'. Lucy managed to defeat one of Zeref's demons, the one that was called Hijor. Hijor was over 3 stories tall and was able to breath fire and ice a possibly deadly combination. However Lucy showed no fear when she faced off against the demon.**_

_**Using her now famous Lion Gate key, Lucy summoned Leo to her side along with Caprico. The three spent the next hour fighting the demon, each getting badly wounded but they still fought on. After Lucy dealt the final blow using her trust whip our reporter got a word in with Lucy.**_

"_**It's just part of the job, I want to protect everyone who's not able to protect themselves," Lucy said when asked why she is so determined to not be defeated.**_

_**Lucy then left the scene and headed back to her home, and her guild Sabertooth.**_

The article ended there, I was flustered to read that Lucy was part of Sabertooth. But I then understood why she would have a burning hatred for Fairy Tail. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail never been on good terms, but why is Lucy at Sabertooth.

What happened to Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Lily. Why does no one remember Lucy being apart of the guild. And why am I the only one who remembers what happened before now.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So that's my idea. I'm still going to work on Liars Suck but I want to take a nice long break before I finish this fight scene I'm working on.**

**Natsu: Why is it another NaLu.**

**Nerdzz: I like NaLu okay, but once I'm done rewatching the Phantom Lord Arc I'll start up another story line I want to do.**

**Natsu: And it's not NaLu.**

**Nerdzz: Nope, think who shows up during the story arc and who the pairings are after the arc. Well I better get going and do something... and by something I mean more writing.**

**Natsu: Don't be afraid to leave a reveiw, I'm sure I say worse to Nerdzz everyday.**

**Nerdzz: Shut up Natsu. But yea leave a reveiw. I see it as feed back for what I can do better for my stories.**


	2. Pushed To Far

**Nerdzz: Hey people, welcome back to this story.**

**Natsu: Get on with it.**

**Nerdzz: Okay quick review response thing. akisemidori, glad to hear you like my concept. ****Wilhelm Wigworthy, I didn't realize there were cliffhangers, oh well. And just for your guys's information this story will be updated every other Tuesday.  
**

**Natsu: Yea you decided to actually get a schedule.**

**Nerdzz: Now onto the story. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Natsu POV**

For weeks I bought magazines trying to figure out what happened. I came to the conclusion that because of Lucy joining Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail that Juvia and Gajeel joined Sabertooth. Wendy seemed never to have been mentioned in anything, which made me worry about where she could be.

"Looks like Natsu is reading that magazine again," Gray said in a teasing voice. I shot him a glare then returned to the article, it was talking about how Sabertooth was planning a huge wedding but it never mentioned who's wedding.

_Damn Sabertooths,_ I thought to myself. I got up and started to walk through the guild heading for the exit. When I left the guild I swung by the magazine stand that was on my way home. They had a new issue of Sorcerer's Weekly, I bought it without looking at the main headline. When I walked the rest of the way home I glanced down to read _**A Celestial Dragon Wedding**_.

Anger started to flow through my body, if this main story was about what I think it is I might just go beat Sting and Rogue up. When I arrived home I layed down on my hammock and opened the magazine. It was the same stuff as usual, who is dating who, what the latest fad is and other useless information. Then I came to the article about the wedding.

_** This week beloved couple Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe have confirmed their soon to be marriage. We spoke Sabertooth members Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox.**_

_** "We're really not suppose to talk about it," Gajeel said. "But you expect it to be really beautiful".**_

"_**Juvia thinks Lucy is burdening herself with all the work she's doing for the wedding," Juvia said.**_

_**They did announce that the wedding will be opened to the public and other guilds to come and see. Also the wedding is planned to happen before next week's edition of Sorcerer's Weekly.**_

The article was short but I read it over again. It began to sink in, Lucy was going to mate with that blonde bitch. Anger filled me again, I crumpled up the magazine and lit it on fire.

"I'm going to set things right, I promise," I growled, tears began to streak down my face. I wiped them away then ran out the heading toward Fairy Tail. All the anger and loneliness I felt made me run faster. I became more eager to see Lucy again, only to be reminded that she didn't know me. When I arrived at the guild I charged into Master's office.

"Can I do-"

"I want my insignia removed," I said before he could finish.

"Why do you want it removed," Master asked with a look of sadness.

"I need to set something right, for me being at Fairy Tail without her is so painful and I can't stand to see her get married to that bitch," I said before I could stop myself.

"Are you talking about that Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu, I don't know what got into you lately but-"

"Remove it please Master, I know what I'm doing. And I need to do it," I said again cutting him off.

"Very well," Master said, he waved his hand over my Fairy Tail insignia. The insignia started to flow off my arm as if being washed off by water. "I hope you know what you're doing boy," Master said before I ran out of the room. I jumped from the stairs so I wouldn't waste time going down them. I felt the eyes stare at me as I ran out of the guild.

"Lucy, I'm coming for you," I muttered as I ran for the train station, my determination was unbreakable. I was going to set things right and make the past the way it was supposed to be. I boarded the next train to Sabertooth's city only to find all the seats taken up except one. I quickly sat down and began to look out the window. When the train started to move I felt the nausea set in. For the three hour ride I sat there about ready to puke.

**Lucy POV**

Who knew that trying on wedding gowns could be so tiring. I laid down on the couch of the apartment that I rented and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Lucy you in there," Sting yelled from outside my door, I must have fallen asleep. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it, there stood my blonde fiance.

"You know what I'm thinking," Sting asked eager of my answer.

"Sex," I said rubbing my eyes. Sting just stood there with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"No not sex, not till you mentioned it anyway," a smirk appeared on his face.

"Then what," I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Come on Lucy, at least try to hear my thoughts. A dragon and his mate are suppose to be closer than anything," Sting whined. I rarely saw him whine but when he does it's pathetic.

"Fine," I said closing my eyes and tried to hear his thoughts. _I fucking hate trains_, a voice said in my head. "You hate trains," I said.

"No, well yes, but that's not what I was thinking," Sting said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Screw this, I think it's stupid to be able to read your thoughts," I said moving away from the door, Sting walked in after me and closed it.

"You think my mating ritual is stupid," Sting said grabbing my waist and pulling me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and took the kiss in for all it was. Sting pushed me into a wall and I felt his body leaning into mine, his tongue trying to invade my mouth. He started to tug and pull on the hem of my shirt. When he started to raise it I quickly slapped his hand away and glared at the blonde dragon slayer.

"I think it would be better if we were on the same page Sting," I said while I walked to the door.

"Lucy, you can't escape this," Sting said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to the wall. He pinned my hands above me and started to kiss me again. I brought my knee up in a flash, Sting back away with a grown and let go of my hands. He reached for his crotch and fell to the floor.

"I think we should call off the wedding for now Sting," I said walking out of my apartment then down through the city. _How far does he think he can go with me. Ugg why did I agree to marry him,_ I thought to myself as I headed down to the train station. The more I thought of Sting the more pissed I became.

When I reached the train station I saw a pinked haired boy look like he was about to puke. He looked so horrible that I rushed over to see if he was okay.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So Natsu, Lucy is about to find you.**

**Natsu: I'm happy this isn't real life.**

**Nerdzz: Well then, reader's don't forget to review, all the feedback helps me out.**

**Natsu: And don't get your hopes up for the next chapter to be up before the scheduled updates.**

**Nerdzz: I'll put my update schedule on my profile if you guys want to see it. Until next time, Nerdzz out. **


	3. Signs Of Memory

**Nerdzz: Hey peoples. Gonna do a super quick review thing then onto the story.**

**Natsu: Yay. No long answers.**

**Nerdzz: Guest, thanks for your support. With that being the only review onto the story.**

**Natsu: Nerdzz doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I layed face down on the ground, why did I want to ride the train again. "Hey you okay sir," a voice said from my right. I slowly lifted it and looked over to see a blonde girl standing there, Lucy.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said pulling myself to my feet. I felt a slight dizziness and almost fell again, but Lucy caught me.

"You sure," Lucy said pulling me up to her side.

"Guess not," I said with a small chuckle. Lucy chuckled too, the way she always did.

"I would feel bad for not helping you, come with me and I'll make sure you're really okay," Lucy said dragging me away from the train. "You're really hot you know," Lucy said. "I mean your body heat, your burning up. I didn't mean that you look hot, not that yo-"

"It's okay, I know what you meant," I interrupted Lucy in mid sentence to get her to calm down. "I get that a lot," I said with another grin.

"It's not normal for someone's body to deal with this heat," Lucy said giving me a concerned look.

"It's normal for me. It has to do with how I was raised," I said softly trying to hint Lucy to what and who I was.

"Well we're here," Lucy said in front of an apartment building. Lucy walked in and opened the door to her apartment. It looked just like the one she had in Magnolia. "Okay sit here and I'll go get the thermometer," Lucy said rushing into the bathroom. She returned with a glass pin like thing with a red substance in the middle.

"I really don't need my temperature to be taken, I'm always this hot," I said with a grin. I got up to my feet but stopped at the door.

"Something wrong sir," Lucy said looking at me. I sniffed the air trying to figure out how far away.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Someone rapped on the door. "Lucy who's in there with you, I smell him," a voice said on the other side.

Lucy walked over to the door, "Quickly hide," she whispered to me. I ran into her room and tried to hide my smell by placing her clothes over me. "Oh, hey Sting," Lucy said awkwardly.

"Lucy, who's in here with you," Sting said.

"No one, I was just looking through some stuff before I left," Lucy said. I couldn't see anything but I my hearing was good enough to hear every word.

"If no one's here then we should pick up where we last left off," Sting said in a low voice.

"No Sting, I'm still mad about before," Lucy said in protest.

"But you can't deny it for much longer," Sting said. I then heard a thump followed by a squeak of fear. I wanted to jump out there and kick Sting out, but I couldn't reveal myself. "Just look at you pretty face," Sting said. I heard a sucking sound now. Lucy tried to mumble something but I couldn't exactly hear what it was suppose to be.

"Now, how about we go a bit farther now," Sting said and I heard a tearing noise. That made me snap, I jumped out of the pile of clothes and rammed my body into Sting's. STing flew back and fell onto the coffee table. I took my place between Lucy and Sting to ensure Sting wouldn't see Lucy.

"Do you know who I am," Sting growled as he got to his feet.

"Do you know who I am, cause if you did then you wouldn't dare fight me," I growled back. I tried my hardest not to look back at Lucy.

"What kind of nerve you have attack one of the Dragon Twins and getting in the way of me and my fiance's ritual," Sting said with an evil smile. I kept a serious look and stood my ground.

"I won't let you force her to do something she doesn't want to," I said sternly. Sting entered dragon force, a white aura surrounded his body as scales appeared under his eyes.

"I don't think it's a smart idea to come between a dragon slayer and their mate," Sting said now with a more serious look.

"She's not you mate, a mate is able to understand the other one. They make a whole, what you have here is a love sick puppy and a wolf," I said. Lucy stayed quiet, I'm sure she didn't want anything bad to happen.

"I'm going to tear your fucking head off," Sting said before throwing a punch at me. I caught it in my hand and ignited my flame. "Gahhhhh," Sting cried out. I released Sting's hand and he backed away, holding his now burnt hand. "You win this one, but next time I'm going to bring some help," Sting said turning and walking out of the apartment wincing when the wind hit his burnt skin.

"Thank you sir," Lucy said as she hugged me from behind.

"Please, call me Natsu," I replied.

"Thank you Natsu, for defending me against Sting," Lucy said gripping me harder. When she finally released me she turned and started stuffing a bag full of clothes.

"What are you doing," I asked looking at the drawers being opened and flipped.

"I need to get away from here, Sting is just going to keep trying and I don't want to deal with that," Lucy said while she was busy stuffing her bag. "Natsu," Lucy said looking over at me after she stuffed the bag with the essentials, "I want you to come with me".

Lucy took me by shock, in this time I barely knew her and she asked me to come with her. "We just met and I don't kno-"

"Natsu, I feel safe when you're around, and I feel like I know you from somewhere before now," Lucy said looking into my eyes.

"I don't know your name," I lied trying to keep my identity a secret.

"It's Lucy, we better catch the next train before it leaves," Lucy said walking towards the door I followed close behind her. _She felt safe with me, she senses our pasts,_ I thought to myself.

_She must have some memory of it then, she must remember her true home._

* * *

**Nerdzz: And with this sad note I say goodbye, until next time Nerdzz out...**


	4. Returning

**Nerdzz: Hey people.**

**Natsu: Your an idiot, today is the 13th, not the 5th.**

**Nerdzz: I know.**

**Natsu: Then why did you put 5th.**

**Nerdzz: I read my calendar wrong ok, no big deal. Anyway readers, you kept this story going, so hear is chapter 4.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Natsu and I left the train station and I saw Natsu's motion sickness set in. He looked so miserable. His face was a solid green and his cheeks were puffed up with what I assume is puke. I couldn't help but laugh at the now pukish man.

"Don't laugh," Natsu growled before gagging. I laughed even harder now. The rest of the train ride was filled with laughs and Natsu about to puke. Natsu had a certain presence about him that reminded me of how Sting used to treat me, before we became engaged. When the train came to a stop I looked outside to see the city Magnolia. Even though on most occasions I would hate being here, this was one of the few exceptions.

"What are we doing in Magnolia," Natsu asked when we got off the train. His motion sickness seemed to have passed but I couldn't be for sure.

"Normally I despise this city, but because of that no one from Sabertooth should be able to find me," I answered looking at the pink haired man. "Is something wrong," I asked when i noticed the look on his face.

"It's just. Nevermind I'll tell you later," Natsu answered looking back ahead. We continued to walk through the town. "I own a place here if you want to crash there," Natsu offered.

"Sure," I answered. It would be better to not spend money on a hotel, and I'm sure I would feel safer at Natsu's place. Natsu lead me to his small cabin in the woods, when he opened it a small blue cat flew into his arms.

"Natsu, why did you leave without a word," the small blue cat cried. _Wait, the cat can talk,_ I thought to myself.

"Happy calm down, there was something I had to do," Natsu said with a smile petting the cat.

"Wait, who's this," the cat said flying over to me. _It can fly too,_ I thought in shock. Then I remembered Sting and Rouge's cats. They could talk too, but I never saw them fly before.

"My name's Lucy, nice to meet you," I said kindly with a small smile.

"Hi Lushy, I'm Happy," the cat whose name was apparently Happy.

"That's not my name you stupid cat," I said in an annoyed voice. Natsu let out a laugh and held a big smile.

"What," I said glaring at the pink haired man.

"Nothing you just remind me of a friend," Natsu said looking down at Happy. "I need to talk to Happy for a second, make yourself at home,"Natsu said dragging Happy away.

**Natsu POV**

"Happy I swear if you even mention that I was apart of Fairy Tail I will kill you," I said quickly.

"Why did you bring her here then, someone is bound to reveal your secret," Happy said in a frustrated voice.

"She brought me here, I just offered her a place to stay while we're here," I said looking at my companion. "Once she just needs a place to hide for a bit while her insane bitch of a boyfriend stops trying to force himself onto her," I said in anger.

"But it's Lucy, Master of the Zodiac. Do you have any idea what she has done in the past few years," Happy said throwing his small paws up. He was right I had no idea what happened since my timeline was rewritten. "She's almost killed a couple of mages at the GMG last year," Happy said in an urgent voice. My Lucy would never hurt someone enough to be near death. "Natsu whatever you're thinking about doing with her it will put you in danger," Happy said fly out the opened window. "If you want me I'll be at the guild," Happy called back as he flew away.

I returned to the living room to find Lucy sitting on the couch. "Where did the cat go," Lucy said when she saw me return by myself.

"He had to go do something," I replied. I took a seat next to Lucy and looked at the floor. "Lucy," I said softly.

"Yea," she replied looking over at me.

"Last year did you almost kill some mages in the GMG," I said softly not looking at her.

"I don't know. I don't remember much from before the last couple months," Lucy said puzzled. "Sting said that I did because they insulted our guild. But when I picture myself doing something like that I feel horrible. How could I do something so bad," Lucy said in a softer voice than mine.

"And what about Fairy Tail, I heard you hated them," I continued.

"I was also told that. I try to hate them, but they give me no reason to hate them. It's as if I have a big chunk of my life missing. I have a yearning I guess, to see Fairy Tail, but at the same time I'm suppose to hate it," Lucy continued. "It's so confusing, I wish I knew why I felt like this," Lucy said softly before burying her face in her hands.

"Lucy, I promise to help you get your memory back," I said, it was the same promise I made to my memory of her. The promise that I would set things right.

* * *

**Nerdzz: I started chapter 5 a couple days ago, but I'm still struggling with ideas.**

**Natsu: Why you asking the readers for ideas, you getting lazy.**

**Nerdzz: I'm not lazy, but I'm just having writing block, I think.**

**Natsu: You think.**

**Nerdzz: Readers, I will like you input on where the story should go.**

**Natsu: Lazy.**

**Nerdzz: Shut up Natsu, until next time, Nerdzz out.**


End file.
